Five Nights with Chica: A Romance
by boyscoutca
Summary: Jeremy; An average college student, who happens to be working the nightshift at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Little does Jeremy know, that one of the three anamatronic animals has fallen madly in love with him. But dark secrets lie within the pizzeria, and a battle begins for the heart of the nightwatch guard.
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights with Chica

Chapter I: Love at First Sight

I strolled across the cold cement and approached a familiar building. Singing and the sounds of children playing seeped through the windows. I peered up and saw a sign that read FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA RE-GRAND OPENING. I opened the fingerprint-smudged door, and the scent of pizza, cake, and sweaty socks filled my nose. Kids were at the tables eating pizza, while some were playing arcade games. I looked to the left and saw 3 familiar characters.

They were animatronic animals. One, a bunny crafted of blue plastic, adorned with rosy cheeks, and holding a guitar. The next, a brown bear with a top hat, and the last, a cute looking chicken with rosy cheeks, pink pants, and a bib that said "LETS PARTY!" I checked my watch. I still had 8 minutes before my interview with the manager, so I sat down and watched the show. The robots went on stage.

"Hey! I'm Bonnie the bunny!"

"I'm Chica the chicken!"

"And I'm Freddy the bear!" The robots said. Freddy stared at Bonnie and Chica. "A one and a two and a-" Freddy announced and they played a song called Pizza Perfection, which was kind of catchy. After the song, the animatronics bowed and shuffled off stage to talk with the kids.

"Hey Cutie," I turned around to see Chica, her hand on her hip, a smirk on her beak. "You comin' back tomorrow? I would love to see ya!" She exclaimed. I was pretty shocked knowing these animatronics were supposed to be kid friendly.

"Um, I'm working the nightshift here." I replied. She squeaked with joy and ran off to tell Freddy. "Well It's 6:30." I thought to myself, and walked into the office that said STAFF ONLY. **  
><strong>

**Well that wraps up ****chapter 1. Thnaks for reading and Chaper 2 will come very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Five Nights With Chica

Chapter II: Meet the Gang

"Congrats Jeremy! You're hired!" Mr. Fazbear, the pizzeria owner exclaimed. "Your shift begins tonight. Have a good rest of the day." I thanked Mr. Fazbear and strolled out the pizzeria. I could've sworn I saw Chica wink at me while she was singing on stage.

I went back to my apartment and ate dinner, put on my uniform and climbed into my rusty Ford F150. Nervousness bubbled inside me as I drove to the pizzeria. I opened the door and saw cleaning the tables, a greasy rag in his hand.

"Well Jeremy, first day on the job." I nodded calmly. "Just remember if the animatronics get into your office, put the Freddy mask on to fool them." He pointed to the limp animatronics, their eyes closed and props laid on the stage. He left and I went in the office. There were 2 air vents and the main hall entrance. Above it was a poster that said **CELEBRATE!**, plastered with the smiling faces of the 3 mascots. I picked up the greasy tablet on the table. On the screen were a variety of rooms, the views from the security cameras. I remembered my friend Mike working at the old pizzeria. He had described the animatronics as little "hell spawns" created by the Devil himself. I ignored the thought and checked the cameras.

I first checked the show stage. The animatronics seemed fine, staring blankly into the darkness beyond the camera's watchful eye. I soon grew bored and pulled out my IPod. As I sipped my Mountain Dew and Bon Jovi blasted through my headphones, a felt a vibration coming from the air vent. I tore out the ear buds and checked the cameras. Chica had disappeared from the show stage. I scrambled to find her, and as the view from the left air pulled up, I jumped in my seat. It was an animatronic; patches of matted blue fur and rusty bowtie were all that remained of what was most likely once the original Bonnie the Bunny. Its facial piece was gone, the wires and gears tangled up and falling out. It scared the living hell out of me.

I panicked, and my stupidity led me to glace quickly at the air vent. Out of it popped the animatronic and it grabbed hold of my neck. Pain shot through my neck and up into my head, my vision becoming fuzzy. He stepped in the office, still ahold of my neck. It pulled my face close to what was left of his and let out a blood-curdling scream. I couldn't breath, my eyes felt like they were popping out of their sockets, my limbs flailing helplessly.

"This is it Jeremy. I'm dead." I thought to myself. Just then a yellow blur tackled the animatronic. I fell to the hard ground and rolled away, my head colliding with the metal feet of the desk. I then saw Chica. Her large foot beating the animatronic

"NO…BODY…HURTS…MY…MAN! She screamed. Shouting every word as she stomped on the animatronic. I then handed her a pipe I found in the office. She took it and jammed it right in its face. Sparks flew everywhere. It struggled to the get free; jerking violently, and then went completely still. Chica looked at me, her face flushed with worry.

"Are you okay?" She screamed and ran toward me to give me a huge hug.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for saving me!" I exclaimed, hugging her back. We gazed into each other's eyes with joy. Chica was very tall, about 6"1 and I had to admit she was very pretty.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up?" I asked

" No need to ask," She replied in a sweet forgiving tone. "But it would be great if you got to meet my family." I followed her to the stage where I saw Bonnie and Freddy. They both seemed very happy to see me.

"Hey dude. said Bonnie calmly "Its gonna be great chillin with ya." We bumped knuckles. He seemed like a pretty chill guy. Freddy ran up to me.

"Well if isn't the new night watch guard! Chica's been talking about you all day! He gave me a huge hug. "Welcome to the family!" Freddy exclaimed. Freddy told the others and I to take a seat. I introduced myself to the gang and told about my life. We ate pizza as well until my alarm beeped and it was 6:00.

"Guys! Its 6! You have to get back on stage!

Bonnie fist bumped me and Freddy wished me luck on my new job. Chica kissed me on the cheek and went up on stage. walked in.

"Morning sport! Looks like you survived the first night. Hope they were not too mean on ya. See ya tomorrow. I nodded, pushing open the double doors and climbing back into my truck. I smiled to myself; tonight I would get to see Chica again.


	3. Chapter 3

Five Nights with Chica

Chapter 3: Another Lover?

I took a bite out of the cheesy pizza. Multiple sounds filled my ears. The sounds of shooting in an arcade game, tokens coming out of a machine, kids screaming at the top of their lungs, and the animatronic band. For some reason, Freddy Fazbears Pizza had pretty good pizza. I saw the 3

Animatronics on stage.

They were singing one of their classic song "Aint No Party Like a Pizza Party." They all sounded much happier when I went in the pizzeria. They sang louder and tended to look at me. Especially Chica. I then spotted a group of kids who seemed like 10-12. You can tell they tried to look cool. Snapback cap, bling necklaces, and saggy jeans. One of them ran up on stage. Stole Bonnies guitar, and ran out the building laughing.

"Hey! You can't do that!" I screamed. I chased them until they got on their skateboards. One flipped me off and got on his board. He had the guitar. I took a rock and threw it at the back of his head. He fell of his board and went on the ground crying. I took the guitar.

"Stupid kid. Don't take things that aren't yours." He grabbed his board and darted away. I ran back to the pizzeria stage and put the guitar in Bonnie's arms while he sang.

"Thanks dude. I totally owe you one." He whispered as I set it in his arms. I nodded and ran back to finish my pizza crust. After some hours of cleaning in order for to give me a raise, it was then my nightshift. That meant I could visit my new friends. My clock read 12:00. I ran out if the office and three of them saw me.

"Yo Jeremy"! Bonnie said. We bumped knuckles.

"Mr. Jeremy. Its so good to see you again!" exclaimed Freddy as he hugged me. He made it kind of hard to breath with his strength.

"Hey Babe." Chica came up to me. "So, I heard you beat up a little punk messing with Bonnie. Your such a hero."

"Um. Chica?" I asked. She looked down at me. "Can I talk with you in private?

"Of course babe!" She followed me in the office. Freddy and Bonnie back away.

"Well, Chica. I wanna thank you for saving my life and its just… I really want to be more than friends of you know what I mean. Your attractive, kind, sweet. I think you'll be a great girlfriend." Sweat dripped down the back of my neck. It felt like my brain was leeking out. I was so nervous.

She then without warning grabbed my head and did something I never thought she would do. She kissed me. Her eyes closed, but filled with joy. I closed mine as well and kissed too. It felt like the angels have landed on my lips. We then heard Freddy.

"Well look here. My little girl finally getting a man! She grows up so fast!" Chica then blushed. I was kind of surprised animatronics can do the same thing humans can do. I quickly changed the subject.

"So, What was that thing that tried to kill me last night? Chica smiled and was going to expain, but Freddy interrupted.

"Those were the old animatronics. They were old and dirty. They played for 20 years none stop without ever being washed. They then shut down and we are now the new and improved entertainers." I was going to ask a question when Chica screamed. I then left a robotic hand grabbing me, another stroking my brown hair. I look behind in fear. It looked like Chica, but a million times more ugly. It had a bib that said LETS EAT! Instead of LETS PARTY!. It had a second set of teeth coming from Its mouth. It was torn and burnt. This must had been the old Chica

"He's mine forever!" It screamed

"You don't touch my man with those dirty hands you skank!" She then grabbed me. Both old and new Chica were then grabbing my arms and legs. Yelling and kicking. It then felt like my limps fwould rip off. Old Chica then ripped New Chicas beak off. Chica then saw her beak, then Old Chica. Before hell broke loosed, Bonnie ran and grabbed me.

"ENOUGH!"


End file.
